otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Urf Meets the Family
Recruiting Message: 9/70 Posted Author Free Lance Lizard Sat Mar 25 Urfkgar ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Having completed contracts for governments and private organizations, Mr. Urfkgar is once again seeking gainful employment opportunities. After over a decades service with various marine corps, Urfkgar entered the civilian sector a few years ago. Since then, he has pursued a career as a mercenary and in personal protection. Mr. Urfkgar entered service with the pre-Sanctuary Vanguard on Zangabro (Mars). During his nearly nine years with the Vanguard Marine Corps, Mr. Urfkgar was repeatedly promoted to the rank of specialist. After Sanctuary return to normal space, Mr. Urfkgar was dishonorably discharged for assaulting a noncommissioned officer. Mr. Urfkgars next career was with the Sanctuary Defense Force. When some of its members shifted over to the Vanguard Expeditionary Force, he went with them, participating in the seizure of Nocturn. Next, he served with the Grimlahdi Marine Force until after the fall of that planet to the Nall. His final official posting was aboard the Athena as a security officer. Seeking a change of pace, Mr. Urfkgar left uniformed service to engage in other activities. Working primarily out of Tomin Kora, he has settled disputes and provided individual protection. Due to years of government pay, he was willing to work for peanuts compared to beings trained in the free market of mercenary work. While he does have a lengthy medical history, he has no currently identifiable medical problems beyond the lack of an eye and several fingers. His criminal history is nearly as long, and he has served time on Sanctuary/Concordance, Sivad, La Terre, and Mars. However, there are no outstanding warrants. Those wishing to learn more or engage Mr. Urfkgars services should contact MP Employment Agency (@mail Urf) instead of contacting Mr. Urfkgar directly. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- From: Jeff Ryan (Conn) Date: Sat Mar 25 09:11:01 2006 Folder: 0 Message: 265 Status: Unread Subject: (no subject) ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- I am interested in the services of personal protection. Price negotiable, personal file enclosed. Captain Ares ATTCH: http://os.jointhesaga.com/OSWiki/mediawiki-1.4.6/index.php/Jeff_Ryan ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- From: Urfkgar (Conn) Date: Sat Mar 25 09:19:28 2006 Folder: 0 Message: 266 Status: Unread Subject: (no subject) ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- Dear Sir, Thank you for your interest. Mr. Urfkgars services are easily justifiable by your position. Salary is negotiable as is the length of contract. The only thing that Mr. Urfkgar is particulary adamant about is that he is supplied with vegetables, juice, and exercise equipment. He also asks that you pay any shuttle travel expenses if a personal meeting is required. I have several questions. Would Mr. Urfkgar be working alone, or would he be part of an established group? If he would be joining a group, who would he be reporting to? MP ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- From: Jeff Ryan (Conn) Date: Sat Mar 25 09:26:44 2006 Folder: 0 Message: 267 Status: Unread Subject: (no subject) ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- MP, I'll pay shuttle costs, we are a small military organisation, though most of my personnel are based elsewhere at this time, hence my request for Mr. Urfkgars services. He'll have accomodation aboard my vessel, the IND Saviour's Haste, we have a galley available and I've travelled with Zangali before, I'm aware of his requirements. The vessel has an equipped training facility located in the converted cargo hold. Mr Urfkgar will be acting as my personal bodyguard and thus mainly alone. My second-in-command is currently based aboard another vessel in a similiar role, but Mr. Urfgkar may work with him from time to time. On a day-to-day basis he'll report to myself, but he'll be given free reign to decide how to perform his duties, respecting wherever possible local laws of whatever planet the vessel is berthed at at the time. Captain Ares. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- From: Urfkgar (Conn) Date: Sat Mar 25 09:38:03 2006 Folder: 0 Message: 268 Status: Unread Subject: (no subject) ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- Dear Captain, Having consulted my client and briefed him on your requirements, he has agreed to sign a one month contract with the following conditions. He will be responsible for your physical protection. He will not be responsible for the well being of other members of your organization or any of your associates, friends, family, etc. For three hours a day, he will be free to use your fitness facilities. If the facilities are not sufficient, he will inform you to upgrade them. The price can be deducted from his salary. You will provide his food and lodging. They will not be deducted from his salary. If it becomes an issue weapons, armor, and other gear will be provided by you. If provided, they will be returned upon the completion of his contract. The contract can only be voided if both parties agree. MP ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- From: Urfkgar (Conn) Date: Sat Mar 25 09:55:44 2006 Folder: 0 Message: 269 Status: Unread Subject: (no subject) ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- Cap, Sounds good to us. How much are you willing to shell out to have the perpetually pissed off lizard around you? MP ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- From: Urfkgar (Conn) Date: Sat Mar 25 10:02:19 2006 Folder: 0 Message: 270 Status: Unread Subject: (no subject) ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- Cap, Sounds good to us. Urf's on Demaria. Once you give him the fare, he can be in the first shuttle offworld to your location to meet you or your rep. MP ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- From: Urfkgar (Conn) Date: Sat Mar 25 10:07:05 2006 Folder: 0 Message: 271 Status: Unread Subject: (no subject) ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- Cap, He will be there shortly. MP ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- '' Several Hours Later...'' Urfkgar boards through the ship's airlock. A lunite in the garb of some unknown military is standing at the top of the boarding ramp, just inside the airlock to the Haste. Urfkgar Born ugly and built to last, this Zangali is over three meters tall, and he looks like he weighs several hundred kilograms. He's pretty much cornered the big market, and he's a shoe in for a place of honor in the ugly one as well. Most of his hide is dark-gray, but he has multiple greenish-gray patches of new and old scar tissue. These range in shape from lines to twisted lumps like the one that surrounds the Zangali's empty right eye socket. Ritualized scarring radiates from his left eye like the spirals around his nostrils. The spines that line his head are in bad shape. Only one is complete; the rest end in tatters. More than a few are just bumps on his shovel shaped skull. Multiple rows of jagged, yellowed canines line his jaw, and he has claws on his eight remaining fingers (two are gone on the left hand). He's wearing a pair of torn up pants. The crotch has been poorly stitched together with what may very well be dental floss. The holes in the reinforced knees have been left to fend for themselves. The pants are a faded black color, and they're baggy with multiple pockets. A length of cable is holding his pants up and supporting a hard, plasteel knife sheath that he wears horizontal to the ground on his back. A handle wrapped in black, no-slip material sticks out of the sheath along with the knife's double cross-guard. Two wired together lengths of bone dangle from a cord around his neck. They look suspiciously like the missing digits. Urfkgar makes his way through the airlock with a duffle bag slung over his shoulder. He cracks his neck, grunts, and lumbers halfway up the ramp before grinding to a stop. It doesn't take much for Ryan to recognise who the lizard walking up his boarding ramp is, duffelbag over his shoulder, "Mr Urfkgar I assume?" "Urf," agrees the Zangali. Jeff Ryan stands aside and gestures for the zangali to join him aboard the vessel, "Please, come in." Urfkgar grunts and moves inside the ship before stopping and looking back at Ryan. Jeff Ryan seems to be taking in the full size of the lizard as he passes him, "Impressive Mr Urfgkar, I hope you're not just big and strong though..." He gestures towards the State Room, "My private quarters, we can talk there." The Zangali doesn't bother to say anything. He just ambles in the direction indicated. The hatch slides to the left, allowing access to private stateroom. Stateroom - IND Saviour's Haste - There is an air of quiet simplicty which frames the room, bringing the subtle touch of elegance to the finely appointed quarters. The far wall is dominated by a single window, a long narrow band of clear polycomposite glazing reaching from the carpeted floor to the latticed ceiling above. Beyond its crystal pane the stars slowly pass, looking out to the sable depths. Outboard is a recessed bunk and storage units, an efficient array of elegant casework. The bed is neatly made, its single pillow set square at its head. Sheets and bedding are the finest satin, falling in fancy pleated folds. The bed is set into the wall of exquisite millwork. Above, below, and to the sides the cabinetry becomes a paneled grid of polished ebony and mahoghany, trimmed with mother or pearl inlays. Some panels are doors, some for storage cubbies, and others are displays, monitors and commlink, the pragmatic links to the officer's world. Inboard is a workstation, flanked by a pair of fine mahogany and leather chairs. The workstation wraps the far corner of room, its data display and workpad set flush in the finely polished desktop. Upon the screen is traced a lattice of coloured lines and scrolling shipping schedules, as well as readouts repeated from the ship's bridge. Sat Mar 25 10:34:41 3006 A storage locker is here. A stun gun is here A suit of kevlar armor is here. A suit of kevlar armor is here. A suit of kevlar armor is here. Contents: Exits: Out Urfkgar enters from the corridor. Urfkgar has arrived. Jeff Ryan walks over taking a seat in the more worn of the two leather chairs, automatically he gestures for the zangali to take the other, but immediately thinks better of it, "No offense Mr Urfkgar, however if you're going to spending time with me perhaps I'd better aquire a chair for your own comfort. We have a sleeping bunk in the living quarters suitable to your species, but sadly my own quarters aren't adequately furnished." He glances towards the bed, "I believe that would hold your weight though, if you want to put your feet up." Urfkgar eyes the chairs and the bed a minute before he shrugs. He sets the duffle bag down and pops a squat beside it, seemingly comfortable enough on his haunches. On the desk is a PDA, which Ryan picks up, judging from the information he's reading from it, it's almost definitely MP's advertisement, "Vanguard Marine, and not those Fleeters either, Sanctuary Defense Force, Athena, assault on Nocturn. An impressive list of accomplishments Mr Urfkgar. Then you spend time on Tomin Kora. It makes my own record pale by comparison." "Urf marine," explains the Zangali. "Urf Zangali marine. Urf do morerer stuff stupid softskin marines. Urf morerer gooderer marine. Stupid softskins no care Urf killeded. Care stupid softskins killeded. No mosterer stupid softskin place. Urf do bash stuff. No bash stuff." Jeff Ryan obviously has been around a zangali or two and follows the explanation with a nod, "Good, understand you're hired as my bodyguard. That simply means I expect you to do your best at your job, which going by your record is something you're quite accomplished at. You also seem to be accomplished at not getting yourself killed, I expect you to continue with that track record also." The lunite smiles, "Any questions?" The Zangali scratches at his shoulder a minute before he asks, "Stupid softskin boss know stuff want take stupid softskin boss? All stuff want credits want take stupid softskin boss?" "The bounty?" asks Ryan. Urfkgar nods, "Stuff say want. Stupid softskin boss hear. Stupid softskin boss want Urf. No stuff say. Stupid softskin boss know all stupid softskins want credits. Stupid softskin boss want Urf." Jeff Ryan chuckles and agrees, "That about it sums it up, yes." Jeff stands from the chair, "One other thing Mr Urfkgar, I allow all my employees to question my orders, even what I do. I understand at first you might be reluctant to do so, but consider yourself free to say what you will. I only ask that you limit your comments to either private meetings or when I'm with friends, on official business, please keep your comments until after the business is concluded." "Stupid softskin boss no do stuff kill stupid softskin boss. Urf no care stupid softskin boss do," says the Zangali. "You say that now Mr Urfkgar, if that's your philosophy, well and good. If it changes, know your input is welcomed," says Ryan. "We'll be spending a lot of time together, I don't expect you to simply keep quiet." He heads towards the door, "Time I introduced you to those who're close to me... but Mr Urfkgar, trust no-one." The last two words are at odds with Jeff's normally congenial nature, and the smile and look in his eyes says that he means them. Urfkgar's knees pop as he rises to his feet, grabbing his duffle bag. He slings it over his shoulder and follows Ryan out. You say, "Want to keep that here?" asks Jeff. "Also the ship we're going to doesn't allow weapons." Ryan's own holsters are empty at the moment. "I'm not suggesting we go unarmed, but please keep it discrete." Jeff pats his own shoulder holster." "Urf no fake fight stuff," says the Zangali. He shrugs the duffle bag off before tapping the knife on his back. "Kill fight stuff. Go? No go?" "No go," says Jeff with a smile and heads out the door. Corridor - IND Saviour's Haste - The short corridor runs along the portside of the ship, lit from a set of recessed fourescent fixtures hidden withing recessed ceiling coves. The corridor ends in two hatchways for and aft, and halfway along the inboard wall there is a third, more elegant, doorway. Last, outboard, a heavy pressure door accesses the ship's small airlock. Sat Mar 25 19:58:48 3006 Contents: Exits: Docking Collar Main Cabin Stateroom Cockpit Urfkgar enters from the private stateroom. Urfkgar has arrived. Jeff Ryan disembarks from the ship. Jeff Ryan boards the NLG Masquerade. Foyer - NLG Masquerade - A large, welcoming room, the airlock of this ship has apparently been converted into a foyer of sorts. A check-in desk is located along one wall, near the entrance to catch anyone that might be trying to slip in. A large, polite sign above the entrance forbids weaponry onboard, and welcomes all visitors. The floor is a gold-veined white stone tile, the walls a brilliant green and purple that somehow doesn't clash. Brightly lit, the place has a festive feel, walls decorated with posters advertising the various cruises and events onboard, along with a daily calendar. Sat Mar 25 20:01:45 3006 Contents: Exits: No Weapons Sign Out Banking Console - NLG Masquerade Jeff Ryan boards through the ship's airlock. Urfkgar has arrived. Urfkgar boards through the ship's airlock. Urfkgar eyes the sign with what may be disgust mixed in with his more standard indifferent glower. The knife sheath is empty, though. Jeff Ryan points to the No Weapons Sign, "Captain's a friend of mine, and she wouldn't appreciate me breaking the rules, too openly at least." The Harlequin Bar and Restaurant - NLG Masquerade - An open, inviting place, this comfortable resturant and bar seems to make the most of its ample space. Three booths are spaced down one wall, the dark wood of the seats padded with a deep green fabric. Overhanging each booth is a stained-glass patterned green and purple lamp, in the ship's usual colour motif. The long half circle bar is next to the kitchen entrance, eight stools placed around it, and a universe-class selection of alcohol displayed behind. A few tables are spaced between the bar and the dance floor, giving more places for daily diners to sit. The whole floor is a smooth wood, from the bar all the way to the long stage that takes up a good area of the wall opposite. A sleek black piano waits on one corner of the high platform stage, though a state of the art sound system keeps a quiet ambiance during dining hours, and the latest dance music during the evenings when the tables are cleared away. The kitchen is well hidden, except for the burst of noise now and again when someone passes through the doors. Clearly displayed is a sign that shows the hours each meal is served, and the daily specials being offered. Sat Mar 25 20:03:15 3006 Contents: Exits: Watcher Larin Back Room Captain Martine Out Doctor Freyssinet Urfkgar arrives from Central Hallway . Urfkgar has arrived. Larin has left RP mode. Larin has left. "Of course." Lydia assures, raising a hand and flicking it over for the waitress. "I believe the specials today are citrus glazed naturalized salmon and some sort of..." She pauses, trying to see the menu. "Spinach and chicken ravioli with a creme sauce." She glances down at her plate. "I just wanted a sandwich. I've been trying to eat for a while now, I keep getting distracted." Freyssinet nods, "Guess you must be extremely busy, running that ship." she looks at the menu. "But I am a vegetarian... Ha, perfect! The tomato mozzarella and mushrooms sandwich, please." she orders from the waiter. Jeff enters the Harlequin, as usual he heads straight to the bar, but only really using it as an observation point. Urfkgar's head is on the swivel as he lumbers along after Ryan, glowering indifferently at most anything. He posts himself off to the left of Jeff. Lydia nods her head at the waitress, who takes the order and skitters off towards the kitchen. She returns to her own food, taking a small bite before asking politely, "So how do you find the ship? What of it you've seen, of course." Freyssinet grins, "It is very impressive - I am used to either much smaller ships - we live in one ; or behemoths like Sanctuary. The decoration is nice. And your common rooms are clearly classy." she is too intent on her arriving sandwich, and Lydia, to see Jeff yet. Ryan from his observation post spots his two favorite girls together, smiling to himself he turns around to Urfkgar, "This isn't business, so you can relax." With that he walks over to their table. "Ladies..." Urfkgar lumbers along after Jeff and continues to look around. He eyeballs Freyssinet and Lydia a bit before turning his attention to the other tables. Martine nods her head at the woman across from her, then starts to speak, but closes it as Jeff approaches. "Ah. Mr. Ryan. Good to see you." Lydia says pleasantly, offering a hand. Freyssinet grins widely as Jeff approaches, and stands up to hug him. "Jeff... Guess what? I won the cruise." she winks, "That will make a great honeymoon." she watches for his reaction. Jeff Ryan takes the hand, "Captain Martine." A firm handshake. As Frey stands up he grins and takes her in the hug, "Congratulations again Grandma, it /is/ a great present. Do Remy and Gracie good to get away from the Wolfsbane for a while." As he hugs Frey, he winks at Lydia. The Zangali's big head swings around when Jeff initiates physical contact with Freyssinet. The intensity of his glower kicks up a couple of notches, and he grumbles something in what's probably Zantra. Cracking the knuckles of his good hand, he resumes his room scanning. Martine hides a small smile in her glass of water, not saying anything. Instead she moves over for the man, offering him a seat. "Please, we were just eating, won't you join us?" She offers, taking up the files and the large digital pad she was using for work, and tucking them under her plate, out of the way. Freyssinet grins to Jeff, "Indeed. Remy's ship is nice, but on the small side." she glances at the Zangali. "Hey... You are Urfgkar, no? Vanguard? From Sanctuary?" Jeff Ryan gestures to the three-foot lizard Frey's just addressed, "Captain Martine, allow me to introduce you to my new... associate. Mr Urfkgar, he'll be concerned with personal security matters for the time being." He moves to take the seat offered and follows Urf and Frey's exchange with interest. The Zangali's distracted by giving a passing customer a baleful glower, but he manages to squeeze in a nod that may or may not be directed at Freyssinet since he's shifted his attention to another nearby diner. Martine briefly steals one of Jeff's hands for a little squeeze under the table, though she eyes the Zangali a bit warily at the same time. His glares don't seem to be upsetting the patrons too badly, though, and she ignores it after a moment. The waitress returns with the sandwich, then waits to see if the added guest needs anything. Freyssinet nods to Urfgkar. "You gave blood in medbay, or something like that. I do remember you, now. I worked in medbay." to Jeff, "You've found yourself quite the bodygard." Jeff Ryan returns the squeeze with a genuine smile before nodding to Frey, "He has good references, not terribly talkative yet, but he's only been on the job for a day or so. Either of you know a good Zantra course? He speaks Standard well enough for his people, but might come in handy if we can communicate without other people listening in." Urfkgar's focus turns to the waitress when she shows up with the chow. Before trying to stare down the waitress, he goes through the trouble of giving Freyssinet a grunted, "Yup." "Perhaps you should ask him?" Lydia suggests delicately. "And perhaps both of you would like something to eat? As I mentioned before, there's citrus glazed salmon and spinach chicken ravioli, but the menu has quite a vegetarian selection as well." Freyssinet shakes her head. "No idea... Yeah, I see how that could come in handy." she grins, "And I must say the portabella mushroom - goat cheese sandwich is a success." she eats with good appetite. "I'll have the chicken ravioli," says Jeff with a smile and looks up at his companion. "Know a good course I could use to learn Zantra?" "Nope. Urf know Zantra. No need learn," says the Zangali before he begins looking around again. Martine remains quiet for the moment, attempting to finish her food. She seems a bit uncomfortable for some reason, nervous might be a better term for it, as her gaze is constantly flicking around the room. Freyssinet giggles at Urf's answer. "For Jeff to learn, to speak with you without us understanding." she explains to urf. Jeff Ryan raises an eyebrow and shakes his head at the Doctor, "Not what he mean't Granma. He means he knows so he doesn't have to learn, he doesn't have to learn so he doesn't have to know any courses." His brow furrows as he glances at Lydia, "You okay?" Freyssinet whispers: where can we speak more privately? "Stupid softskin boss sayeded," says the Zangali as he directs his attention towards a waitress passing with a tray. Martine nods her head slightly, finishing her sandwich. "Yes, I'm fine." She assures, then inclines her head. "But I do have a lot of work to do, I'm afraid." She says apologetically. "I should be going. Do enjoy your food." Freyssinet nods to Martine, "Good luck. And i'll contact you for the honeymoon. Jeff Ryan glances at Lydia, he's played poker enough, and nothing shows on his face. But his hand give a squeeze under the table and he nods with a slightly mischevious smile, "Don't work too hard captain." The Zangali grunts and looks in the direction of the exit for a bit before surveying the room once more. He scratches at his shoulder, and his eye tracks a waitress until she leaves into the kitchen. Martine gets up and collects her things, with one last smile and a nod. "Thank you for your company, enjoy. I'm sure we shall see eachother again some time soon." She says pleasantly, before heading in the direction of the doors. Freyssinet waves to Martine, and glances pointedly at Jeff, as to ask him if it's clear now. Marcuccilli has connected. Jeff Ryan shakes his head at Frey, he carefully doesn't watch Lydia leave. "You can talk in front of her you know. She's clued in on most things." Martine heads into Central Hallway . Martine has left. The Zangali is lurking by a table where Ryan and Frey are seated. Freyssinet blinks, "Is she? I had no idea. Well, that's good, allows us some semi-public meeting place." she tilts back in her chair. "Heard about the bounty... What could I do? Should i get speak with some journalists?" Marcuccilli steps into the room, removing his fedora and passing it off to a bodyguard who follows him in. He pauses, scanning the room. Jeff Ryan nods, "Keep it to yourself." His chicken ravioli is brought in by a waitress, "Want anything Mr Urgkfar?" Freyssinet nods slowly. "Anything else I should know, or could do?" her eyes scan the entering group, and she whispers to Jeff. Freyssinet whispers: Here comes Marcuccili. "Nope," says the Zangali. His neck cracks as he looks suddenly left and right. Then, he resumes a more sedated room look around the room. Ryan nods to Freysinnet with a smile, "Mainly I'm trying to build contacts. Any friends within OATO?" Marcuccilli moves over to a booth a few down from Jeff's and takes a seat, waving over a waitress and getting himself a glass of wine. Freyssinet shakes her head, "Nah, except our common friends from Ghanlo and Centauri. Danvers is the one who did put us in the OATO, but that org litterally killed her." Urfkgar spends a bit of time eyeballing Marcuccilli's bodyguard once he notices him. Grumbling in Zantra, he scratches his shoulder while he stares. "You have any sway with the G'ahnlo," asks Jeff. "Which bloody reminds me, I'd forgotten La Terre." Freyssinet raises a brow, "No chance with Tullius, he hates my guts." she reminds him. "Not sway, but good contacts. Bulobu, if my memory serves. Should I go speak to him?" "Not sure what good it would do," says Jeff with a nod. "The G'ahnli aren't being too friendly. I'll take care of most of the others myself." Marcuccilli yawns and takes a cigar in his cybernetic hand. He doesn't light it, but instead puts it in the corner of his mouth. Freyssinet nods. "What is wrong with them? They were always OK with the Watchers..." Urfkgar shifts his attention briefly to Marcuccilli before looking back at the bodyguard. He eventually snorts and glances over at the exit. "It's not the Watchers they have a problem with," says Jeff. "It's... other business. I'll send you a file with the relevent information." Freyssinet nods. "Send me the file, and I can always try go see them. Who doesn't try can't win." Freyssinet whispers: and when would you want me to take the oat? Jeff Ryan smiles mischeviously in response to Frey's whisper, "Soon my friend, soon." He stands, "But I have other business to deal with, now." He turns to Urfkgar, "Back to the ship?" "Yup," says the Zangali. Freyssinet nods. "Take care, Son." she winks. "And good luck." to Urfgkar. "See you. Take good care of him!" Jeff Ryan smiles to his Grandma, as he passes the Don's table he gives a nod to the man and heads out the door. Urfkgar lumbers along after Ryan, keeping his head rotating back and forth. category: Classic New Luna logs 10